


Stairway To Heaven

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Baby, We're Classic [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, a little smut, bechloe - Freeform, better pp3 ending, stairs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Chloe wants one thing when Beca gets back from her tour with DJ Khaled.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Baby, We're Classic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968640
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Stairway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really look over this at all, so this might be really bad and I don't know it. But in honor of AK's bday I wanted to give a better ending to PP3 since she had pushed for a bechloe kiss. I might have added to that...
> 
> PS: Based on a certain scene that the Wayhaught fandom was blessed with.

Everything was happening so fast. The Bellas had come on this ridiculous trip to Europe, they found themselves in the midst of a competition to open for DJ Khaled, the Bellas were kidnapped, Beca was semi-stalked by some tool bag with a turtle face who wanted her to work for him and DJ Khaled, there was some unnecessary and startlingly arousing boob grabbing, Fat Amy found her estranged father as well as millions of dollars that belonged to her she never knew about, Chloe sang the sexiest version of Toxic Beca had ever heard, a boat exploded, and now Beca stood alone on stage to perform by herself for the first time ever.

She was terrified but thrilled. When the spotlight came on, illuminating her small body to the crowd she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She thought she might have a panic attack and not be able to perform. But then she locked eyes with her favorite shade of blue that belonged to one, Chloe Beale.

And it was like another spotlight was on her favorite redhead. The rest of the crowd seemed to fade away. So Beca was able to start singing. And she sang to Chloe, unable to take her eyes off her best friend who just smiled right back with so much love and pride.

And its like Beca could see the last decade of her life flash before her eyes. How she arrived an annoyed and bratty teenager at Barden University and left a slightly less annoyed and slightly more bratty version of herself. She'd developed lifelong friendships with the Bellas that she considered her family. She willingly participated in performing publicly in an acapella group and stuck with them even after humiliating performances. Once a loner, she was now fiercely loyal to these girls and wouldn't turn her back on them for anything. (The one-time incident involving a bear trap excluded.)

And of course there was Chloe. Chloe was her best friend. Her roommate. One of the best people Beca had ever met or known in her entire life. Chloe was the reason Beca wasn't a one and done college dropout. Chloe was with her through all of it. Chloe had more faith in Beca than anyone in the world, including Beca herself. It gave Beca anxiety to think about who she would be if she had never met Chloe Beale.

Even as she grew more comfortable on stage as the song progressed, she could not take her eyes off Chloe even if she wanted to. Chloe who was looking at her like she was the most important person in the world. And something inside her clicked.

If she'd never dated that mistake named Jesse. If Fat Amy hadn't unceremoniously invited herself to crash in Beca and Chloe's apartment without paying rent. If she and Chloe had just been given a chance to be alone and realize certain feelings that might be buried deep. What might've been?

And in the middle of singing Freedom, she realized it had taken her the better part of a decade to admit to herself that she didn't just love Chloe Beale as a best friend, she was desperately and pathetically _in_ love with her. And it took the looming threat of being separated from the redhead for the longest period of time they'd been separated since meeting for her to realize that she never wanted to be without her.

Suddenly she couldn't stand being this far away from her anymore. So she invited all the Bellas up on stage with her for one last song together as a family, with her main intention to be as close to Chloe as possible for the time being. Every time Chloe touched her, smiled at her, or looked at her with love Beca found more and more confidence. And before she knew it, the song was over. The bellas were standing behind her in the shadows giving her her moment. And then she spun around in search of one Bella, and one Bella only.

As if sensing her thoughts, Chloe was the first one to bolt forward with her arms wide open to embrace Beca. And the Bellas all knew Beca and Chloe had a special relationship. So they all took a few extra seconds to let them have their moment. All except Fat Amy of course, who came barrelling in and almost knocked them over. The rest of the Bellas shortly joined after, but Beca couldn't take her eyes off Chloe still, even through a watery lens.

"Meet me backstage?" Beca leaned in to give Chloe another hug and whispered in her ear so the other Bellas couldn't hear.

"Ok." Chloe nodded easily. She had no idea why Beca would make that request, but she would always say yes to Beca.

* * *

Chloe was waiting backstage, the sounds of the concert were muffled but she could feel the vibrations against the wall at her back. Finally she saw Beca turn a corner, looking a little tired.

"There you are." Chloe stood up and smiled brightly. "I was getting worried you forgot you asked me to meet you back here."

"No." Beca sighed. "Theo just wanted to talk. I think he's going to be the one downside of working for DJ Khaled, that dude's annoying."

Chloe just giggled at Beca's prickliness toward so many people that she meets. She wondered for a second how Beca was so soft for her.

"So." Beca took a deep breath, feeling a rush of nerves. "I wanted to um...tell you something."

"Okay." Chloe said slowly as she stepped closer into Beca's personal space.

"Um, so." Beca fidgeted, her eyes scanning the ground, suddenly feeling like she was losing her nerve.

"Hey." Chloe said softly, sensing Beca's nervousness, as she reached up to tuck a few stray brown hairs behind Beca's ear. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay." Beca closed her eyes for a moment, internally building up her courage. "So this might be the worst timing. I mean, I'm going on tour, you're starting vet school. But, I just...I realized something on stage. And maybe I've always known in some part of my brain. But I…" She looked up and saw Chloe staring intensely at her like she always did. She was the only person Beca felt could actually look through her eyes like they were a window to her inner most thoughts and feelings. "I love you."

Chloe blinked twice. Her expression unchanging. It was like she was waiting for Beca to add 'as a friend' or something to take the weight of such a statement away. But she didn't. She just kept looking at Chloe, now full of nerves.

"Like...I'm in love with you, Chloe." Beca waited again for just a second. "I mean, its fine if you don't feel the same." Beca continued, feeling foolish and wishing she hadn't said anything. She wasn't sure what she was expecting anyway. "Things don't have to be weird. We can stay-"

"I'm in love with you too." Chloe said quickly before Beca could ramble any further. Beca let out a heavy sigh of relief. And she'd never been one who was great with words so she let her actions speak as she grabbed Chloe by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her forward.

Their first kiss wasn't like Beca had imagined. Although, she hadn't exactly imagined it all that frequently. It was simple and fairly chaste. But Chloe clearly kissed her back and for that she was grateful.

Chloe instinctively wrapped her arms around Beca's back and pulled her closer making the brunette gasp. It gave Chloe the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth with a sly smirk on her lips as she tasted Beca's mouth and tongue for the first time.

They stood there for possibly longer than they should have, considering anyone could walk down the hall where they were making out. Beca was the first to pull away, mostly just to get a much needed breath of air than anything. Chloe didn't relinquish her hold around Beca's waist though as they grinned at each other.

"Wow." Beca was the first to speak.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled a smile Beca didn't think she'd ever seen before, resting her forehead against Beca's. "Maybe...since we are currently sharing a hotel room, we should resume this back in our room?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded eagerly and breathlessly. She didn't realize she'd been waiting for this moment for years. And she finally had Chloe Beale. Nothing could ruin that.

* * *

Turns out, some things could ruin it.

As usual, things didn't just fall into place easily for Beca and Chloe. When Beca had grabbed Chloe by her jacket and pulled her in for a friendship-ruining french kiss, she had lofty thoughts of taking Chloe back to their hotel room and releasing ten years of unrealized sexual tension. But of course Amy had to ruin it as she so loved doing. When they arrived they found her sprawled on their bed, snoring loudly.

Beca clenched her jaw in anger and frustration wanting nothing more than to smack Amy's face with a pillow as hard as her little arms could manage. Chloe seemed to be equally frustrated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can stay with Aubrey." Chloe said in a tone of defeat.

"Or we could shove her ass off our bed and kick her out into the hall?" Beca said jokingly, but would do it in a heartbeat if Chloe agreed.

"No." Chloe giggled softly. She glanced at Fat Amy to make sure she was asleep and then kissed Beca one last time for the night. "We'll be home soon." Chloe whispered, stroking her thumb along Beca's lips. "We've waited years. We can wait one more night."

"I don't know about that." Beca groaned in almost physical pain she wouldn't be spending the night with Chloe like she wanted.

"I'll see you in the morning." Chloe slipped past Beca quickly, knowing if she kissed her again, she might not be able to control herself.

Beca took a deep, calming breath after she heard the door click shut and walked over to the couch to set up a makeshift bed for herself. She angrily glared at Fat Amy who was completely past out.

"I fucking hate you sometimes." Beca grumbled to herself before snatching her things to get ready for bed in the bathroom.

* * *

As their damned luck would have it, they had to wait longer than one night. A lot longer.

It was a whirlwind of a few days back in New York with Beca packing to go on tour and looking up apartments in LA. She had nervously asked Chloe if she'd wanted to go with her. After all, there were vet schools on the west coast too. And just like she'd done when they first agreed to move to New York, Chloe agreed without hesitation.

Fat Amy of course didn't leave the apartment once during the few days Beca was in New York before leaving. And she planned to go travel the world with her newly inherited money. But she was leaving a day after Beca, tragically, instead of the day before. So Beca and Chloe were forced to share a small living space and an even smaller bed while keeping their hands to themselves. Beca wasn't sure how she got any sleep with Chloe lying inches away from her. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and prove to her just how much she loved her.

But like an annoying gnat that wouldn't buzz off, Amy was always there.

Even when they were at the airport saying goodbye to Beca for what would be months. She had overheard Chloe telling Beca she'd drive her to the airport and insisted she tag along.

So instead of giving Chloe a romantic and tearful kiss goodbye, Beca had to settle for an extra long hug. And then almost had her ribs broken when Fat Amy hugged her too and spun her around in the air declaring how much she was going to miss her. Chloe watched Beca until she was out of sight and reluctantly returned to the apartment with a weepy Fat Amy.

The first few weeks Beca was gone went by quickly for Chloe. She stayed extremely busy packing up her and Beca's apartment, applying to transfer to a different vet school, and moving from New York to LA. She was very grateful DJ Khaled seemed to be pretty generous since he offered her and Beca to stay in a town home he had for when people came to town. He told them to stay as long as they needed until they found a place to their liking.

Once Chloe got settled, the waiting for Beca to return got harder. They talked on the phone everyday even when Beca was exhausted she always spent at least 20 minutes regaling Chloe with stories from the road and living her dreams. Chloe hated that she couldn't join her for part of it, but vet school was starting so she'd just have to wait for when Beca could come home.

By the third month, the waiting was hardly tolerable. Phone calls and texts just weren't enough for either of them. One particular FaceTime call Chloe couldn't help but tell Beca some of the things she was excited to do when Beca got home. It didn't take long for Beca to get worked up.

"Chloe you have to stop." Beca whined as she threw her head back onto the hotel pillow.

"I just want you. It sucks that we're finally together and we can't... _be_ together." Chloe whined right back.

"I know. I know. But I don't want our first time to be phone sex."

"I know. You're right." Chloe groaned in frustration. "God, I can't wait for you to be here."

"Me too, Chloe." Beca said sadly, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on Chloe's face. "But I'll be back in a couple weeks. And we'll have that house all to ourselves."

Chloe only responded with an incoherent groan and whine.

"I love you." Beca grinned at her girlfriend's dramatics. Girlfriend. It still didn't feel real to her.

"I love you, too." Chloe sighed before blowing her a kiss and ending the call. Then she flopped down on the bed that she'd be sharing with Beca in the near future. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will herself to go to sleep. She had never been this sexually frustrated in her entire adult life.

* * *

It was the day before Beca was supposed to get home and Chloe was busying herself with making sure the house was spotless during her study breaks. She was taking out a bag of trash when she saw a black SUV with black windows pull up. She eyed the mystery vehicle curiously as she slowly slid the bag into the bin. And her curiosity quickly switched to elation when she saw the familiar physique of Beca Mitchel get out of the car and hold her arms out.

"Honey, I'm home!" Beca grinned proudly at the shocked look on Chloe's face.

"AHH!" Chloe squealed possibly the loudest she'd ever squealed in her life and took off in a sprint towards Beca. Beca had only jogged a few steps before Chloe took the wind right out of her with an aggressive hug that almost sent them to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here!" Chloe held on to Beca like she was clinging to dear life. She released Beca when she was worried she might be cutting off air supply. "You were supposed to get in tomorrow."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you." Beca sighed with relief as she pulled back slightly and just looked into Chloe's eyes. There were days on the road it felt like this day would never come. But she was finally here with Chloe. Together. Unable to wait a second longer she lunged forward and sent Chloe back a step or two with a desperate kiss. It was tender, but firm, perfectly expressing how much Beca had missed her and how badly she wanted her.

Just when their kiss was about to turn a little more than PG rated on their lawn in a public neighborhood in the middle of the day, Beca's driver subtly cleared his throat to separate them. Beca stepped back sheepishly, usually not one for such dramatic displays of public affection.

"Would you like me to bring your bags in, Miss Mitchell?"

"No, that's fine. I got them." Beca ran a hand through her hair, feeling a little wobbly as she hurried to the back of the van to get her stuff. Chloe made herself useful and grabbed a bag too, grinning at the driver who was trying and failing to suppress a smirk.

"And here's the schedule DJ Khaled wanted you to have. You have the next three days completely off. But things will get pretty busy after that." He handed Beca a thick pamphlet that she had no intention of even glancing at that day. "So, enjoy the next three days, ladies." He tipped his cap before returning to his seat and driving away.

Beca and Chloe stepped foot into the house and Chloe tossed one of the bags onto the couch, kicked the door shut and wasted no time in pinning Beca against the wall. Beca let out a surprised gasp when she felt her back hit the wall with some extra force, giving Chloe the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into Beca's mouth, roaming gently and possessively.

Beca let out a throaty moan that Chloe easily swallowed and pushed her body harder into Beca's. Beca let her hands move on their own, not allowing herself to overthink, but just letting their movements and bodies move freely. Her fingertips found the hem of Chloe's tank top and tugged aggressively. Chloe took the hint and stepped back just a few inches. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed as she raised her hands in the air over her head and gave Beca the kind of smile that made the brunette feel like she was going to melt into a puddle on the spot.

But instead her hands pulled the tank top up over her stomach, then her breasts which were now exposed and then slipped it off Chloe's head and let it drop to the ground. Chloe tilted her head to kiss Beca again, this time less hungrily and hurried, but slow and smooth as if she was memorizing the taste and feel of Beca's lips.

Chloe let out a pleased gasp when Beca's hand found her breast and gave it a possessive squeeze.

"Beca." Chloe sighed as her lips traveled from Beca's mouth to her jaw, down her neck, to the swells of each breast. Beca's head just fell back against the wall, breathing out heavily, trying to soak in every second, every moment of what was happening.

Chloe stood back up and her hands frantically started unbuttoning Beca's flannel from bottom to top. Her teeth grazed Beca's ear with each button that popped open.

"You couldn't just wear a simple t-shirt?" Chloe whined playfully as she yanked the open halves of Beca's flannel off and cast it aside.

"I didn't realize you were going to want to rip my clothes off the second I walked through the door." Beca let out a breathy chuckle as she dug her fingers into the skin at Chloe's lower back and pulled her close again for a deep kiss.

"Its been three months, Beca. You shouldn't be surprised." Chloe nearly growled as she then quickly yanked Beca's tank top off and then reached around to unclasp her bra. Beca gladly let it drop to the floor and let her hands roam up and down Chloe's back, relishing in the feeling of their bare chests flush against each other for the first time. It was a feeling she was certain she'd never get used to.

After a minute or so of needy kisses, Chloe grew impatient again and blindly worked at unbuckling Beca's belt and quickly yanking it through her jeans and tossing it amongst the growing pile of discarded clothes. Beca pushed forward to give a little space as Chloe moved to unbutton her jeans. As soon as she kicked them off she pushed Chloe forward toward the stairs.

Chloe didn't wait long to regain control and she spun them around to shove Beca against yet another wall. She had a brief moment of wondering if Beca might have a few bruises on her back tomorrow. She'd worry about it later.

Beca started moving her hips against Chloe, losing her patience for a measure of relief. Chloe, sensing this, kept her lips attached to Beca's while working her own yoga pants off. Beca let out a low hum of approval noticing that Chloe wasn't wearing any underwear under those yoga pants and this was the first time she'd seen her naked.

Okay not the first time. Or even second. But the first time in this context. And she was certain she'd never had her breath taken away quite like she had at that moment.

"Do you want to see the bedroom?" Chloe whispered playfully as she nipped at the skin of Beca's neck.

"Yes." Beca said without hesitation, hardly able to keep her eyes from roaming every inch of Chloe's bare skin. Chloe smirked, seeing how Beca looked at her and she grabbed the back of her thighs to lift her in the air. Beca let out a squeak that would've have been embarrassing if it weren't for too many other feelings and emotions taking most of the control in Beca's brain.

They weren't able to make it to the bedroom.

As Chloe got a solid hold of Beca in her arms, she turned to make their way up the stairs. She got a little distracted with the multitasking of carrying beca, walking up the stairs, and kissing her more thoroughly than she'd kissed anyone in her life that she tripped over one of the bottom stairs. Luckily for both of them, Beca landed just fine, other than perhaps one more bruise to add to the growing list, but no real harm done.

Chloe giggled as she crawled up a step to hover over Beca and put her hands on the railing behind her.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, in a voice soft and caring that Beca wasn't quite sure if Chloe was referring to the little fall they had or to her feelings for the general situation that was happening.

"Yeah." Beca nodded, knowing she was fine both physically and emotionally in the moment.

"Good." Chloe whispered, barely brushing her lips against Beca's. She placed a quick kiss on her lips before leaning down and slowly sliding off the last remaining garment between them. Chloe glanced at Beca before fully sliding off her underwear, and when she didn't see any hint that Beca might want her to stop she slid them down her thighs and legs until they were off and able to be tossed behind Chloe's back without a care.

Chloe took a moment to admire Beca's bare figure. She knew Beca was attractive. But the fact that Beca was right here, letting Chloe look at her like this, letting Chloe touch her and kiss her however she pleased...Chloe was sure she'd never been more attracted to another person in her life.

"I love you." Chloe said before she surged forward to kiss her and press her body against Beca's. Beca just held her as close as possible as Chloe started peppering kisses and licking any exposed flesh her tongue could find.

"I love you, too." Beca managed to gasp out as Chloe's mouth mapped a trail of kisses down her neck and chest and was now sucking gently at any area of flesh around her stomach as she continued to travel south. Beca let her head fall back against the staircase bars as Chloe worked magic on her lower abdomen with her tongue.

"Are you…" Chloe paused just before she reached the aching area between Beca's legs. "Are you sure? We can stop if-"

"Do not stop." Beca breathed out with her eyes closed, clearly already too far gone to even consider the possibility of stopping. Chloe smiled at Beca's eagerness and slowly pressed her lips against the throbbing muscle and thoroughly wet skin where Beca wanted her most.

"Oh my God." Beca gasped as she felt Chloe's lips and tongue quickly lick and suck her clit. Her hips bucked hard at the first touch, but she managed to control them to slower, smoother thrusts that matched the rhythm Chloe's tongue was setting.

Beca's fingers held a tight grip in Chloe's harid as Chloe's head bobbed up and down slowly between Beca's legs making the brunette gasp and moan in pleasure she'd never felt with anyone before.

It had been awhile since Beca had been with anyone like this. A long while. She had focused nearly all of her energy on her career that she hadn't really had time for dating. But her body was screaming at her right now for all the needs it had been denied over the past few years.

"Fuck!" Beca cried out as Chloe's tongue slid deeper through her folds. "Right there, Chloe. Shit!" And while she tried to control her body movements, she wasn't quite able to completely. Her hips shifted hard against Chloe's face, almost shoving the redhead off. But thankfully Chloe was stronger and stayed in place.

Beca thighs quivered uncontrollably, the muscles in her stomach rolled like waves crashing over her, and her throat emitted high pitched gasps and moans as her orgasm completely overtook her. She wasn't sure how long she held on to dear life to the stair railing behind her with her left hand and Chloe's perfect red hair with her right. But when she was finally able to open her eyes and see Chloe smiling at her with a shiny residue reflecting off her chin and nose.

"Holy shit." Beca let out an almost amused laugh, both at the arousal that seeing Chloe in the state she was in currently and at the fact that they just did _that._ She couldn't believe it. And she didn't think she could be happier.

But her relief and satisfaction were quickly drowned out by a voice in the back of her head telling her she needed to show Chloe how much she loved and missed her too. She pulled Chloe in for another kiss and let her left hand wander along the firm muscles of Chloe's abs until her fingers slipped through Chloe's warm, wet arousal. And Beca couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, that she had caused that for her.

Chloe breathed heavily against Beca's lips as she felt the brunette's fingers slide into the area she was literally aching for. Chloe reached to grab the stair railing with her right hand and cupped Beca's cheek with her left to pull her in for a kiss that was mostly tongue. Chloe's thighs contracted against Beca's, holding her in place as her hips started rolling at a slow and steady pace.

"Beca." Chloe groaned as they started picking up the pace. Beca took the opportunity to attach her lips to Chloe's beckoning breasts that were right in her line of sigh She sucked at the hardened nipple, earning a loud moan of pleasure from Chloe and a hard buck of her hips.

"More, Beca." Chloe whispered desperately as her hips found a quicker rhythm. Beca didn't hesitate to add another finger as her hand slid in and out over and over again through Chloe's folds. Chloe was gasping over her as Beca's tongue tasted every inch of skin that she could reach that she'd never dared think of tasting in the past. Beca's eyes glanced up at Chloe as her mouth was wrapped around a hard nipple to see Chloe's eyes closed tightly with an expression that almost resembled pain, but Chloe was shouting and moaning too many pleas and curses to a higher power as well as Beca that she knew pain was far from what Chloe was feeling.

"Beca! Fuck! Yes…" Chloe hissed and came hard on Beca's fingers. Her own knuckles turning white from their tight grasp on the stair railing. As she felt her orgasm rush over her, she opened her eyes and looked into Beca's, seeing nothing but love. She panted heavily as she moved both of her hands to grab Beca's cheeks and hold her still for a searing kiss.

Beca grunted into the kiss, slipping her hand out from Chloe and moving around to hold her the round, firm flesh at Chloe's backside possessively. Chloe took one hand off Beca's face and held the hand at her backside in place, entwining their fingers.

Chloe sighed as she broke the kiss and dropped her forehead to rest against Beca's. Beca was leaning her full weight against the stairs and the stair railing at her back. They were sweaty and spent, completely consumed with each other.

"Maybe we should get up to that bedroom at some point. Might be more comfortable." Beca let out a soft chuckle as she stroked up and down any inch of Chloe's body that her hands could find.

"We might need to grab some water first. We're probably a little dehydrated from what we just did." Chloe grinned cockily, placing a soft kiss on Beca's sweat-slicked forehead.

"DJ Khaled can never know what happened here." Beca grinned as Chloe started laughing, her naked body vibrating against Beca's.

"I won't tell if you won't." Chloe whispered seductively before placing another soft kiss at Beca's jaw. "Now...let's get some water and then get up to that bedroom."


End file.
